Thousand Years
by CaliAli
Summary: Sometimes anniversary's suck. This one certainly did. After deciding that leaving is the only option Starfire goes and finds a new home. Now that home has been taken from her too. And the only way she can get revenge is asking the titans for help. But, you know...the past always comes back to haunt you. And happily ever after isn't always an option. RobStar R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story! Hope you like it! Disclaimer-I don't own the song or the characters.**

* * *

The titans had a wild party the night before. Starfire was skipping to her boyfriend's room. She was excited to see him because it was their one year anniversary.

"Robin!" She exclaimed opening the door. Inside she saw two people lying in their bed. Star stopped in her tracks. "Robin." She said sadly. He eyes widening, he looked up at her and then down at the girl in the bed.

"Star! I-it's not what you think!" He yelled and she dropped the piece of glass she was carrying.

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Star turned around and took a step foreword.

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

She broke out in a run to her room. Throwing all her stuff in a bag she raced to Raven's room. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Ignoring the desperate calls from her boyfriend down the hall. She knocked on Raven's door.

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

"Starfire! What's wrong!" Raven exclaimed seeing her face.

"Friend! I-I must go. I have found Robin the cheating on me." Tears fell down her tan cheeks

"What?!" Raven growled. "I'll-"

"No Raven please. I must go. I am sorry." Starfire said and hugged her friend this time Raven didn't push her away but hugged her back. Then she pulled away.

"Starfire. You don't need to leave. I'll kick his sorry ass."

Starfire shook her head again.

"Raven...I-I think he was coupling with her."

"What?! Now I understand Starfire. I don't want you to leave but, keep in touch ok?" Raven said and put her hand on her best friend's cheek. Starfire nodded and hugged her best friend again. Starfire told Raven she would call her when she arrived.

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Raven nodded. She understood completely. "Starfire. I-I'm sure we'll meet again I'll talk to you soon ok?"

"Alright." Star said and she stepped out of the window. "Tell the boys Raven. Please."

"Ok." She said. And Starfire was gone.

Raven looked at her hands and then a sheet covered boy wonder burst into her room.

"Raven! I need your help Star-" Raven hit him across the face. A tear fell and stuff started blowing up.

"You Bastard! She screamed at the top of her lungs. "She's gone." Raven then whispered. "I hope your happy. Now. Get. Out." She pushed him into the wall outside her door. He might of been knocked unconscious but she didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow...I didn't know how many of you would enjoy that! I wrote it when I first listened to the song. I know it doesn't fit but...(Shrugs) I'll make it into a story if you want. **

**Thanks for all my reviewers! **

**ILuvRobStar-I love your stories and I know it doesn't fit...sorry.**

**Kickin' Kory Anders- I Love, love, love your story about YJ Robin and Starfire! I'm glad you liked it Thanks!**

**jaqui101- You review on a bunch of my stories and thanks! **

**Tterit- I'm glad you liked it. **

**robstarfan 723- I'm really glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything...sorry.**

**Just saying...I don't really have anything against Batgirl. I like her in a way...but she was the most realistic character for this situation to happen. So yeah. **

* * *

_Two Years Later_

Raven was sitting in the Ops. room with her boyfriend of one year Beast Boy. Cyborg was trying to fix their busted microwave. Robin, who was now Nightwing walked in with that whore Star found him with only two years before. She went by the name of Barbara Gordon. Or more officially Batgirl. No one on the team had really forgiven Robin especially Raven.

After Star had left Raven had locked herself in her room for months. Beast Boy was the only one that could get in there. She even started missing missions. Robin felt really guilty.

He loved Star still and still does. Not that he'd admit that in front of Barbara. She just brought all her stuff from Gotham and moved in. Raven still won't talk to her, no matter how hard anyone tries.

"Hi Raven!" Barbara chirped.

"..." Raven glared at the girl. Then at Nightwing who was trying to shut his girlfriend up. That night had gone to far and he knew it. If it hadn't Raven could of stopped Star. There was an explosion that came from the kitchen.

"Arg!" Cyborg yelled throwing the, now blackened microwave to the ground stomping on it. "Stupid...machine...Hate...go...die" He mumbled. Throwing the machine out the window. He faced Nightwing who had a look of horror on his face. "Sorry man. But it looks like were gonna need a new microwave." Nightwing just nodded and sat down on the couch beside Beast Boy with his head in his hands.

Then a transmission came in.

* * *

Starfire was now known as Twilight, a superhero of Gotham. She was friends with the legendary Bruce Wayne, they worked together mostly. Her civilian name is Kory Anders. She had spent the night at Bruce's house along with many Justice League Hero's. There was an accident, the watch tower was destroyed.

"Kory!" Called her best friend Tim Drake, or the new Robin. He was 16 and she was 16 1/2.

"Yes Tim?" She said her voice filled with worry. The villains had destroyed her home. "Bats needs you." She sighed getting up from her eight hour slumber. Everyone was on the floor in sleeping bags. Too afraid to sleep alone. They all had buddies, funny enough that's what they were called. Naturally Tim was hers. They were friends and maybe something more.

Kory got up and walked down to the Bat Cave Tim trailing behind. "Bats." She greeted

The Dark Knight sat hunched over some reports. About the tower no doubt. He turned to her he face solemn. "I'm sorry Kory but, were going to have to call in the titans."

"What!" She yelled her eyes narrowing. "They are not part of this family Bruce." She said calmly trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Kory I'm sorry but we have to. We have no other choice. So many heroes are injured. And prodigies also. I need you to call them with Tim while I gather everyone and get them together." Clark Kent or Superman walked in and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
"Yes Kory we have to." She smiled at him and Bruce.

"Alright. Come on Timmy let us do this." Tim smiled at his nickname then changed to Robin. Kory flipped a switch on her watch and changed to Twilight. Then they walked over to the computer and typed in the transmission.

* * *

"Who is it?" Nightwing asked whiled Raven typed.

"It's from Gotham but-" Beast Boy had hit enter. Then a fiery-haired beauty appeared on screen next to a shorter Robin.

"Star" Nightwing whispered.

* * *

They appeared on screen, the Titans, her former team, her former home.

"Hey guys long time no see." She smiled. Tim walked up and squeezed in the picture.

"Move over Kor!"

"Shut Up tim! This is business!" THen they turned their attention to the screen when they heard someone whisper "Star" It came from the boy, or should I say man in blue. "Nightwing." Kory said. "And by the way. It is Twilight now. This is Robin by best friend."

* * *

**So Good, Bad, Horrible? **

**No Flames please! should I continue or just delete this?**


	3. Chapter 3

**See a quick update. A lot of songs inspired this chapter... Kory' a little mean but, whatever Richard deserves it. **

**Disclaimer- I Do NOT own the titans...**

* * *

Raven stood shell-shocked at her best friend.

"Raven." Said a voice that came from the computer, Starfire or now Kory.

"Hello Twilight." She said monotonously then smirked. "Has the little bird behaved?" The masked red head barked out laughter. The black haired boy beside her turned red.

"No Raven he has not." She smiled.

"Hey! How can she get you to laugh!" Robin said a fake pout on his face. As you know Raven and Star had kept in touch. She talked to Kory often to see what was going on in her life. Nightwing of course didn't know if this arrangement. Twilight looked at Robin and a frown appeared.

"Dang it." He mumbled. Then slung his arm across her shoulder.

"STARFIRE!, or now TWILIGHT!" Yelled a green changeling. "Is Batman there!? Can I see him please?" Twilight smirked again at her old friend.

"What can we do for you little lady." Cyborg butted in cutting to the chase. SHe cut her eyes at Beast Boy and locked them with Cyborg. Twilight pushed the deactivate button. Her costume deactivated knowing the conversation was about to end. She was looked tired and about to hang up. There stood a girl with a look of sadness on her face. She had on an over-sized batman tee-shirt that was tied in the back with a band. Short-shorts were the only things on her tan legs.

"My home has been destroyed." She whispered as Tim deactivated his costume also revealing a black haired, blue-eyed sixteen year old with no shirt and a pair of black sweats.

* * *

Kory looked at the titan's shocked faces. Then Nightwing spoke up. "Tameran?"

"No." She spit at his handsome face. No emotion betrayed her, the word had a tinge of hatred and maybe even sadness if you listened.

"The watchtower. It was bombed with all of us inside of it. Many are injured and a few dead. We are all in Gotham."

"The watchtower!" Yelled a Barbara for the first time.

"Yes. We need your help sadly. Bats made me call you." Tim nodded and then smiled at Kory. "How about we get you back to sleep?" He asked her yawning face. She nodded and smiled a bit.

"I've been trying to get her to smile all day." Kory sighed and focused on the computer.

"So pack up we need you here." She then turned it off without another word walking back to her sleeping bag for a few more hours of needed rest.

* * *

Raven turned to her shock-faced teammates. "You heard her. Go pack." Beast Boy scurried away with Cyborg hot on his trail. Barbara flounced off wiggling her index finger at Nightwing. Behind his mask he rolled his eyes.

'The nerve of that girl.' He thought. 'Doesn't she see I still love Star?' He turned to face Raven and a smile broke out on his face.

"So Raven...we get to visit Star?" Raven scowled at his tone of voice.

"She's changed _Dick._" Raven sneered. "She wants nothing to do with you. And if _I _were in her shoes I would have gone back to Azarath. To get away from _you. _Now go PACK." She growled, shaping through the floor and into her room.

'What Have I Done?" Nightwing thought and ran his fingers through is hair, walking off to his room to pack.

* * *

Bruce naturally knew that the titans would have to come so he got them plane tickets to Gotham. They were going as civilians but, as they all piled into the T-Car Barbara looked at Richard and she smiled.

Richard faked a smile then pushed past her into the car. Barbara frowned and got in beside him. Then they were off to the airport while Cyborg waved at Bee from the car. Titans East was watching over the tower.

* * *

Kory was sound asleep since Bruce had kept her up forty-eight hours the days before. She had on black Beats listening to her favorite music. The doorbell rang and she turned over with a groan. Tim would get it except, she sighed mentally. He was out with Batman and the others were sleeping.

'I should probably go get it.' The Starfire in her said.

'No!' Her Kory part encountered. 'It's probably the titans. screw them. I'm not their freaking maid.' She just ignored the protests from her better side and snuggled back into her purple bag. Then one thought of her ex was all that she remembered before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Alright...I know it's shorter than was mostly dialogue but I had to get that out of the way. Who do you think her ex-boyfriend should be? I have two choices.**

**a) Red Hood (The villian.)**

**b.) Rex X or Xavier Redd. **

**Vote in the comments Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well...I won't bring in the Ex until the next chapter...maybe. So far Red-X is winning. Yeah...A lot of people like this story and to tell the truth I was surprised. It was just an experiment in the beginning but, now it's a story. I'll update as soon as I can always. SO yeah On with the story!**

**Disclaimer-I have no ownership of anything...except the story line. **

* * *

The titans just got off the plane and were at Bruce Wayne's doorstep. They had been knocking for twenty minutes when a blonde with blue eyes answered the door. It was Supergirl or Kara Kent in this case.

Her blond hair was up in a messy bun on her head, and she had on an oversized Superman shirt. She yawned, rubbing her sleep-filled eyes. Her vision cleared and she gave a frown.

"Oh it's you. Come on in." She said sighing. Then she pulled the door open more and they heard groans from the sleepy people inside.

"Who's all here lil lady?" Cyborg asked the young hero who was at this moment walking back to her white sleeping bag. She turned toward them again and waved her hand.

"As many as we can fit. It's kinda squished so watch your step. I don't think some of our injured heroes would take kindly to being stepped on." She frowned again and walked into the large den.

Raven started floating up Cyborg and Beast Boy since they had the most luck to step on someone. They walked in behind her to see sleeping bags of all colors cluttering the floor.

"Can you carry us too?" Barbara whined quietly to Raven.

"..." Raven just used her magic to hold her up then drop her. "Where's Kory?" Kara yawned again snuggling back into her makeshift bed. "Upstairs the third door on the right." She said and covered her face with a pillow cutting them off.

Raven and the others floated upstairs and into the third door. She dropped BB and Cyborg, running to the purple bag. There inside was red hair splayed out everywhere. Tan skin, but not Starfire tan, more of a human tan. Raven shook the other girl's shoulder.

"Uhhh..." Was the answer she got as the red-head swatted at her hand then turned over. Raven sighed his was going to be harder than she thought. She shook her shoulder again and got more sleep talking. "Xavier...no...no...please.." She turned over again. Still swatting at Raven.

"Kory...wake up." Kory kept her eyes closed and sat up.

"Go to your Earthen Hell Timmy." She said monotonously one that could challenge Raven's. Then she laid back down and covered her head with a pillow.

"Garfield I need you." The dark girl said cocking her finger at him. Beast Boy turned red at the mention of his real name. Then he kneeled down next to his girlfriend.

"Yeah Rae?" He looked down at his sister and she didn't look so good. "Wake her up." She said and Beast Boy nodded. He bent down and wet his finger. Then slid it in the poor red-head's ear.

* * *

Kory was dreaming about Xavier. The night that he turned on them. All of them. Then she was yanked out of the horrific memory, by voices and her body shaking. "Kory...wake up." She sat up and thinking it was Tim told him off. Then some mumbling and something wet being put in her ear.

"EEK!" She hopped up and the wet thing fell out. Her green orbs turned wide as she looked over to a sheepish looking green person. She pressed her watch and a bow staff popped out. Putting it to his neck, sleep still in her eyes, she said "I would not move if I were you." Then her staff was obscured in black magic.

"Kory stop. It's just Beast Boy, sorry for waking you." Raven said smiling. Kory's staff dropped and she stiffened and fell. Raven caught her and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"M-my leg. I was there when the bombing happened. We were switching spots. It happened right on top of me. My leg got caught in the rubble." She said fast trying to get the words out before she broke down.

"Then Bats kept me up for 48 hours in the med bay trying to help my leg." She sighed and crawled back under her purple sleeping bag. "What do you want?"

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" Nightwing cut in. Kory scowled at him.

"Find a spot. And sleep. It is not hard." She spit back at him. "Well now that you people woke me up. I'm going to watch TV and wait for Timmy to get back." She said tiredly and got up walking down the hall toward the med bay. "If you want to going me then you are welcome."

"Well, she's new." Beast Boy said at Kory's retreating figure.

"Yeah I said she's changed. She's been through hell and back when it comes to her ex's." Raven sighed.

"What Ex's" Nightwing and Cyborg said at the same time.

"It's a long story." Raven said following Kory and dragging Beast Boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick updates for all my little reviewers! I love reviews. The more you review the more updates :) :) yeah. I'm glad you like it. **

**Disclaimer- UH...well...I don't own anything.**

* * *

Kory walked into the med bay only to be swatted down by Alfred.

"Mistress Kory! What are you doing awake?! You nee-"

"Alfred" Kory said silencing the old man's protests. "I just want to watch my show thanks. My fellow friends the titans woke me up." She sighed, holding her head. "Do you have any ibuprofen?"

Alfred nodded and gave her the pain killer. She took it and slumped down on the room's white futon. Then pulling out her favorite TV show she turned on episode one.

"Your still watching that?" Alfred asked with a playful tone.

"Yea." Kory said glumly. "I am tired of watching Secret Life with Timmy. The newest episodes really hit a nerve."

"The ones about the boy in the hospital?"

"Yea. It is just I really hate hospitals. I- whenever I see someone in one it reminds me of him." Alfred nodded understandingly.

"Then how come your not afraid of this place." He said in his british tone. "It is a type of hospital."

"Yea. That's true but, no people that I've loved were murdered and died here." Alfred nodded again and resumed tending to a sleeping Superman. The door to the med bay opened and came in Raven and Beast Boy.

"You watch this?" Raven asked with a smirk. "Yeah. Don't get me started." Surprisingly she dropped it and sat down beside Kory. Beast boy sat near her feet and Raven at her head.

"So where's this Tim I've been hearing so much about." Raven asked after a few minutes.

"Out with Batman. I miss having someone pamper me. I want him here where it's safe." Kory sighed sitting up on her elbows. Then her communicator buzzed. Kory's eyes widened and she looked at Alfred. He rushed out of the bay to wake the others. Kory stood up and put her hair in a ponytail. She paused her show and turned to the other two.

"Somthing's wrong."She mumbled and motioned for the others, to follow.

* * *

They rushed into the Batcave only to be met by Nightwing and Batgirl. Twilight ran forward and pressed a button on the computer. It opened a door and there sat a black bike with two white streaks on either side.

Twilight hopped on it and looked behind at the others in the cave. "Hey so whatcha waiting for? Let's do this." Raven smiled as Twilight rode off the team on her heels. They stopped at Main Street.

Twilight got off her bike setting it off to the side. A man in a black suit stood in front of her. A black mask with a white skull and an X.

"Hey Cutie. How my favorite fiancee doing?"

"Let us skip the introductions X, and get this started." Kory breathed and ran foreword.

* * *

**I Know! It's short...i'm sorry! It was just a filler. The next one is when all the action happens Hehe. R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

** Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**Kayve1212- Yes that was correct! He said fiancee. It will be explained in this chapter. **

**To everyone else- Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou! Yes I am updating!**

**Here's the chapter! BTW It's really long :)**

* * *

Twilight ran foreword with Beast Boy and Cyborg at her heels. Getting to the villain first she kicked him in the chest sending him flying back. Beast Boy changed into a hawk and carried Cyborg over to X with his sonic cannon. He shot him as he was engulfed in dark magic. Raven was about to lift him when there was a scream.

"STOP!" Twilight screamed dropping her weapon. She ran over to the villain and keeled at his side.

"What did you do that for Bitch! We had him!" Barbara yelled poking Kory in the chest as she stood up.

"I'd back up if I were you." X croaked. "Kory has a hell of a temper." Kory smirked at her ex and pushed Barbara back.

"I would listen to him." Then she kneeled back down. "Now what are you doing here? Should you be in jump?" X nodded and smiled.

"I was just warning my pretty little cutie, and fiancee." Kory narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am not your fiancee! That was a year ago! I was a naive little alien. A lovestruck one at that." She yelled at him. X smiled again. "Temper. Temper." He scolded.

"Cut it out Xavier." She said scooping him up and handing him off to Beast Boy. "Take him back to the cave. He has information." She said mounting her bike again then they raced back home.

* * *

Xavier was dropped on the bed. Alfred walked up and sighed. "Master Xavier. Trouble again I presume?"

"Yea Alfred. I screwed up. Bad." Kory walked up behind Alfred. Followed by Bruce and a sleepy Tim. The dark knight's eyes widened. "What is this villain doing in my home?" Kory locked eyes with him and glared. Bruce glared back until Kory broke the gaze.

"You know my past Bruce and he knows something. Plus we need to lock him up." Tim rubbed his eyes again and patted Kory on the back. "It's ok Kory. Just can I go back to sleep?"

"Fine." Tim broke out a smile and ran off to the comforts of his sleeping bag.

"How are we going to the the answers out?" Kory asked Bruce and Alfred.

"How about you try asking me?" Xavier Redd cut in his hazel eyes cutting through the tension.

* * *

The titans were all grouped up in the room that hosted all of their sleeping bags.

"What did he mean by fiancee?" Nightwing asked Raven anger clear in his tone.

Raven sighed and was preparing to answer the question everyone wanted to know. Who is X.

"Fine. I'll tell you but if Kory find's out I'll send you all to hell. You got that?" The three boys nodded, having kicked Barbara out and making Supergirl 'hang' with her.

"Well...When Kory first left the Titans she was on the streets alone and scared. She of course couldn't fly knowing about him" She said and pointed her finger at Nighwing. "cheating. She found one of our favorite villains on the streets, Red X, and he offered to take her in and she accepted." The boys nodded for her to continue except for Nightwing whose head was held down in shame.

_FlashBack _

_Kory had been with Red X five months._

_She was slowing falling in love with the man that had taker her in. He really wasn't such a bad guy. His real name was Xavier Redd. A 15 year old just like her. She took a sip of the soda he had given her then she blacked out. _

_Kory awoke to Ozzy Osborne's song Crazy Train blaring out of the speakers and hundreds of drunk people holding up their glasses. She recognized it as the bar down the street from where she was hiding with X. _

_"Xavier?" She whispered clutching her throbbing head. The song changed to Joan Jett's I hate myself for loving you. Then feeling her left hand be heavier. She looked at it. On her ring finger sat a small diamond. _

_"Oh. No." She whispered and felt an arm fling itself across her shoulders. Looking up she noticed it was Xavier. _

_"What Did you do!" She yelled and he just gave her a drunkin smile.  
_

_"Cutie we're engaged." He whispered in her ear a beer in his hand. She pushed him down and yelled "WERE DONE!" _

_Then running outside in the pouring ran she came across the legendary Dark Knight. _

_End FlashBack_

Raven finished her friend's story and looked up.

"H-he drugged her?!" Nightwing whispered slowly as if testing the words. Raven nodded, Beast Boy shook his head and a frown appeared on Cyborg's face.

"What else happened to our Star?" Raven shook her head.

"A lot Cyborg. A Lot. Even before she joined the titans. But that's not for me to tell. You should ask her. Our Starfire, the one we knew, is gone. It's like her time with us never even happened. It just from the Gordanians to Xavier." She smiled sadly. "This girl has been through a lot."

The boy nodded and looked at the clock. It read 1:45 in flashing red numbers.

"We should get to bed Titans." Nightwing said, "Tomorrow I want us to find out more about our old teammate." The boys nodded and looked over to Raven.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her again Nightwing. You've already done enough damage. Go ahead and try to find out about her, if you do though, Be prepared that it won't be what you wanted to know." She growled through clenched teeth. "I'm going to sleep in Kory's room bye." Then she teleported through the floor.

The boys shook their heads and crawled into there sleeping bags. That night Nightwing cried for the first time since she'd left.

* * *

"So what do you know?" Kory asked Xavier with a fake smile.

Xavier laughed. "Alright Cutie I'll tell ya. But what do I get out of it?" Kory smirked. "What do you want?"

"A Kiss."

Kory choked and Bruce tried to cover up laughter.

"Fine" She said without emotion and pressed her lips to his. There was nothing in it. Nothing but, sadness and regret. She pulled away and asked again. "What do you know?"

"I Know who bombed the watchtower and I know what they want."

"Who and more importantly What?"

"The Gordanians and the Citadel. Also I think you know what they want. You."


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING- Ok...well this chapter contains Starfire's past and it's a little graphic. It kind of puts a stress on this story's T rating. You know what I mean for any guests that are reading this. :):) Just letting you know. **

**ANYWAY Thank you guys for making this my most popular story with 23 reviews! I know the others kind of sucked compared to this one but, Don't Judge! Tomorrow I'm going to Scarowinds and I've been sick (That's why I've been updating so much lately.) So I have makeup work. No updates for tomorrow maybe...I don't know yet.**

**Well...This chapter goes into Kory's mind to show how much she's been pushing Starfire back. She's yanking her back out again so she needs to prepare mentally. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.** **Except Paul. ****On with the story!**

* * *

Batman pushed the young villain into the police car with Twilight standing at his side yawning while he talked to the police.

Paul, the chief of police, looked at Twilight and asked, "Why is the criminal being picked up here, at the Wayne Manor, and not at the scene of the crime?"

Twilight's throat clogged up and Batman mentally slapped himself for being so careless.

"Well sir," The young prodigy carefully said, "After we defeated him, we turned to pick up our weapons and he ran. Down the street from here is where we found him, bleeding and helpless. So we brought him to the nearest home and called you." She smiled proud of her little speech.

Batman was proud of his young sidekick seeing as how tired she looked. Twilight, and Kory had devious little minds when they tried. Paul nodded and climbed in the car with his deputy. Then they drove off to the Gotham City Jail.

Twilight yawned and shook her head. Batman smirked at her. "Tired Twilight?" He asked mock in his voice.

She glared at him, then her look softened. "I have to tell them tomorrow don't I?"

He nodded all playfulness gone. Then he stiffened and turned around. "Yes. Twilight go now and get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow." She nodded solemn and walked into the mansion behind her for some much needed rest.

The dark knight sighed and turned around to see Tim in costume coming out of the shadows. The young hero growled and hit the wall. His knuckles throbbed but he didn't care. Thoughts ran through his head, 'Why?! Why, would someone hurt a kind girl like Kory?! Why?', 'I'm going to kill Dick. He screwed with her life, screwed her up.', 'Beat his lights out.' Then a hand toughed his shoulder.

He looked into the eyes of his mentor, and father-figure. "Tim go get some sleep. Kory can deal with her own problems. Don't get involved you aren't involved yet. So please, try to say out of it." Tim nodded and they both walked into the mansion.

* * *

Kory woke up to someone shaking her and saying her name. Her eyes shot open and she sat up to be face-to-face with Tim.

"Hey Kor. Bruce sent me up here to tell you it's time. They need to know." She sighed and nodded, getting up. Kory wobbled sleepily over to her dresser and yanked out some clothes. She looked around the sleeping bag filled room and noticed it was empty. 'Everyone must be gathered' She thought then looked at Tim.

"Hey Bird-boy scram." She mused the Kory in her taking over pushing a pouting Starfire into the back of her head. Tim snorted then left the room levying Kory to her thoughts.

She changed into a 'This is my Zombie Killing' Tee shirt, Tim had gotten her for April Fools day as a joke. The words didn't really fit her style but it was comfortable. She slid on some blue-jeans and sat down on the chair in the room putting her head in her hands. She needed to gather her thoughts.

* * *

_In Her Mind_

_There were three girls standing there in Kory's mind. One had a traditional Tameranian clothes on. The other had a Twilight costume on. The last had on what Kory had on now. Behind all three stood their main emotions. Kory sighed and cracked her neck and looked at Starfire. _

_"Alright Star. Were going to be seeing YOUR robin today and I don't want you coming out ok?"_

_"It is the o of k." The other girl said silently letting a few tears go. Twilight stepped up and rolled her eyes. _

_"Kory don't be so rude. But Starfire she's going to be channeling a lot of locked up emotions today. Your ready right?"_

_"Yes, please let us do the getting on of it correct?" The other two nodded and faded back to reality._

* * *

Kory got up from her chair and walked to the door. She took one last glance at her safe spot and then went on down to the living room to be faced with the biggest challenge yet. Telling the titans her past.

She waled into the room and saw everyone. She sighed and looked at her feet. Closing her eyes and breaking for a moment she looked up again.

Stepping into the middle of the room she said loudly, "Alright, today I need to tell some of you my past. For those of you who already know please leave and Bruce here will brief you with what is happening." She stopped as the entire room filed out. Pretty much the entire league knew or knew of her past just not the details. The titans were left the only ones and she sighed sitting on the couch.

"Ok titans. I need to tell you about my past before I crashed into Earth. Now what you hear here is extremely personal so if you will go and blab it off please leave." As soon as she said this Barbara left the room thinking Nightwing was behind her. But, instead he didn't even give her a sideways glance. He attention was on the beauty in front of him.

Starfire was extremely pleased but, Kory just pushed her back to where she needed to be.

"Ok well that takes care of that, now for my story." Kory said and Raven sat down beside her clutching her hand. Kory breathed in and out then began.

_Flashback_

_A young girl around 10 or 11 was singing and playing with her sibling. She bore the name of Koriand'r, and she was the next in line for the crown of Tameran. She laughed at her younger sibling a boy with red hair like hers and green eyes that also matched his sister's. He bore the name Ryand'r. A dark girl stood by watching them. _

_Her name was Komand'r she was also a sibling but she was her older sister, and developed a bitter rivalry with her after suffering a disease in birth that robbed her of the ability to harness solar energy to allow her to fly, and by extension, her right to the throne. _

_This rivalry continued when the siblings were sent for warrior training with the Warlords of Okaara. _

_Things came to a head during a sparring exercise in which Komand'r attempted to kill her sister. As a result, Komand'r was expelled and she swore vengeance._

* * *

_They had returned and Komand'r had been bad. She had given information to their planet's biggest enemy The Citadel. They conquered Tamaran, and the surrender conditions included the enslavement of Koriand'r, who was never permitted to return, since that would mean the Citadel would devastate the planet for the treaty. Kory's parents sent Ryand'r away on a distant plant into space never to be seen since._

_To Kory's horror, she learned that Komand'r was her master; Koriand'r's older sister made the most of her sibling's slavery with years of horrific servitude, torture and sexual exploitation at the hands of others. _

_The young princess was raped by those monsters and that concluded in her killing one of her masters. She was sent to execution by the hands of her sister. But on the way they were captured by the Pisons a race of scientists that experiment on people most ending in death._

_They experimented on the girls _t_o see how much energy their Tamaranean bodies could absorb before exploding from the overload. During the procedure, Komand'r's forces attacked the Psion ship to retrieve her. _

_While the Psions were distracted, Koriand'r broke free using her starbolts which were a result of the experimentation. She decided to free Komand'r, who was still absorbing energy. However Komand'r hurt her sister and had her restrained for later execution._

_Koriand'r escaped by stealing a spacecraft to flee to the nearest planet Earth._

* * *

She finished he story with tears in her eyes and looked up to see the shocked faces of her former teammates.

"Kory." Beast Boy whispered. "This was before you met us?" She nodded and sniffled wiping her nose. Beast Boy turned into a kitten and nuzzled her sitting on her legs. Tears dripped from his cat-eyes.

She looked to Cyborg whose mouth was hanging open. "Oh my God Star." He mumbled looking up. "Is it alright if I call you that?" She nodded and hugged him. She handed off Beast Boy to Raven who stroked his back.

"And you were so happy." NIghtwing mumbled and she turned to look at him.

"Yea. I was happy back then. Happy to be alive, with my friends." She said stiffly. "I am now too. Happier, that is." She stood up. "And the ones who bombed the Watchtower were the Gordanians. They want me back." His head shot up like a bullet. Like everyone else's.

"What?" Raven said angrily. "They can't have you!" She growled.

"Raven I have already decided, I-I must go."

* * *

**Ooh a Cliffy! Alright, I know it's sad and angsty alright! But do you think Raven will really let go of Star that easily? Or Nightwing and Robin for that matter? *Cough* Nightwingstilllovesher *Cough***


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok...I've decided to give you all an update today! Because of all my reviews. Seriously I love reviews so REVIEW!**

**Hehe anyway This chapter might get a little OCC so be warned. AND It switches POV.**

* * *

Recap

_I-I must go._

* * *

Raven shot up like a bullet and Beast Boy fell off her lap. "Kory, but why are you going back to them?"

Kory looked down and some tears fell. She closed her eyes and let Starfire back out.

The Kory part of her went into the darkness of her mind. "I must go!" She yelled and, looked up at Raven. "I must protect you my friends. And everyone else." She let out a small scream of frustration and Kory was back in an instant.

Raven looked up at her friend and narrowed her eyes. "That was just Starfire wasn't it?" Kory crossed her arms "Maybe. But that isn't the point. These things will tear you apart." She growled. Then Tim walked in and gasped.

"Shit. She's using contractions she must be pissed." Kory elbowed him in the side a smile playing on her face.

_NightWing POV_

'I still love her.' I thought and stood up. I was about to go ask to talk in private when Tim walked in. Then he said coming about her using contractions. But, I wasn't focused on him. I was focused on how fast her mood had changed. She was angry at Raven then happy. What was going on in her head? I made a note to ask Raven later.

Tim walked out with Kory on his arm and I turned to Raven. "Can we talk? In private?" She nodded emotionlessly and walked out the room with me.

"What's going on in her head?" I asked and she looked at me dumbfounded.

"I didn't know you were paying that much attention." She mumbled. and then looked up. "Want to find out?" I nodded then she took my hands and her eyes turned white.

_Normal POV_

Nightwing and Raven descended into Kory's mind. Nightwing fell and laded on a soft grass. He stood up and came face to face with Raven smirking.

"So lover boy. Let's see what's going on." She stood up and looked around. "Were in Starfire's Realm. Thank Azar we didn't land in Twilight's." Nightwing looked at her.

"You've been here before?"

"Yea. A few months after she left we met up in the alley near where her and X were staying." Nightwing shook his head at her. Then a girl in blue walked up. She looked exactly like Starfire but where her purple uniform was it was blue as were her eyes.

She sniffled and looked at Raven. "W-w-w-what a-are y-you doing h-h-here." She said tears in her eyes. Raven patted her solder and said, "Sadness go get Starfire please." She commanded and the girl just let many tears fall. Then she nodded and ran off the opposite direction.

Nightwing turned to his companion. "Raven I'm confused, wasn't that just an emotion?"She nodded

"Her mind is divided unlike mine. She has a Kory part, a Starfire part and, a Twilight part. Each personality resides there as do their main emotions. Happy, Sadness, and Naivety live here."

"Sadness?"

"Wel-" Just then Starfire walked up. _His_ Starfire. Nightwing was in shock. A million thoughts were running though his mind but only one stood out. 'I love you.'

"Greetings Friends. Raven! How glorious it is to do the seeing of you!" She smiled and two more emotions came up behind her joining sadness. One was white and one was pink. White must be for Naivety and pink must be Happy.

Starfire came Raven one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"S...tarfire.. Can't b...reathe." Raven choked and the girl's eyes widened. "I-I am very the 'sorry'." Behind her Sadness burst into tears.

"It's ok Starfire. Me and Nightwing here," She said motioning in between them. "came to see what's wrong with your emotions." Starfire shook her head and looked at Nightwing. "Oh...It is you. Raven Kory is not the happiest of me." She said glumly. Nightwing just stood there in shock. The love of his life was here and he didn't say anything. Sighing he turned to her.

"Hi. Starfire."

"Greetings. Richard." She said no emotion in her voice. Raven smiled at her somewhat. Then spoke up. "Starfire I need you to take me to Kory's realm." The young girl nodded but her features darkened.

"We will have to do the passing of Twilight's realm to reach her." Raven sighed

"Lead the way." Starfire nodded and then everything turned dark.

* * *

**Ha ha! Exactly 800 words! See my readers, I want at least 10 more reviews before the next update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok...well let's just say I cut ya some slack. This chapter has been eating at my brain all day! So enjoy!**

* * *

A small light came in from the sky. Starfire stood straight up her mouth in a grim line.

"This is Twilight's realm. We must pass through to get to Korys." She smiled a bit at the last part and helped Raven up and Richard feeling pity on him. Then a figure wrapped up in a black cape a mask covering her eyes.

"Starfire." She said as monotonously as Raven. "What are you doing here. Leave me alone. I'm trying to work." Then turning around she started to stalk away when Starfire grabbed her arm.

"Twilight! Please do the leading of up to Kory! I-I do no want to do the seeing of the Joker again on my own. I do the disliking of fighting him. He does the playing with knives."

The darker girl sighed and finally nodded. "Fine." and she turned over her cape. Richard stood there in shock following along silently, while Starfire and even Raven tried to make up conversation with the dark hero.

They were in a dark forest with strange sounds around them. Mechanical laughter came out and Twilight smirked when a clown-faced man came out knives in his hands. "Hello, Twilight. It's time to play." He said flinging a night out. Twilight let it soar toward her until at the last second she turned sideways letting it zoom past her face.

"Stay back." She commanded the three and put on a great show.

Twilight ran foreword and jumped when he stuck a knife out. She summersaulted off his head and he turned around to see...nothing. Then with a punch to his weak shot in the back. "Ugh!" The villain squeaked and fell to the ground being sucked in. Bats came overhead and they could hear snakes slithering around. "Come on. Were almost there." They walked foreword together and the forest disappeared.

A blank black space is what they came out in. Twilight smirked and motioned to a door almost banging off it's hinges. Just then three emotions came out of the floor. One was a complete black Starfire. Except for the skin.

Raven sighed and looked at Twilight's retreating figure then back at the emotions. "Introductions" She spit out. Starfire sighed and motioned for Richard to come up and meet her emotions. The Black one spoke in a deep monotone. "I am emotionless."

Then a lime green girl came out. Her eyes twitched and she gave a twitchy smile. "O-o-obessive" She stuttered.

Then lastly a girl in a light blue came out. "Well...pretty much I kick ass."

Richard cracked a smile then was yanked out.

* * *

**Well...It was short! ANyway review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ah ha! A tenth chapter everyone!**

* * *

Pounding music filled their ears knocking out any lost thoughts. It was like walking into a teenager's dream land, pounding music, big stage, huge TV, and a stereo that went on forever.

A girl with red hair and green eyes was decked out in ripped skinny jeans, with an asking alexandria top. Smiling she plopped down into a poofy black chair. "Ooh!' She scolded pointing her finger at the three. "You trespassers you!" She squealed laughing. Then six emotions came up behind her. One of them tapped her on the shoulder interrupting her laughing high.

"Introduce yourselves." She said flicking her wrist then got up and stood behind the emotions. The first one that stepped up was Lime Green.

"I call myself the 'fly'!" She yelled her arms out.

Kory mumbled "She is our cool part."

Just then Cool was slammed out of the way by a dark red emotion. "Get out of the way you idiot! I hate you!" The red part yelled seething with anger. "And what are you guys doing invading my mind!? Ohh and you!" She yelled pushing toward Richard and hitting him in the chest. "I HATE YOU THE MOS- EEK!" Starfire had slammed her mouth over the emotion's and yanked her into a side door. Must be Rage.

A dark purple emotion came up handing her head under a a black hoodie. "I'll Kick your ass if you touch me. Probably not at hard as archie (Blue emotion from before) but I will still acre you up. No one touches me."

Kory sweatdropped. "Ah...that's concealment."

Another came up and a different one across from it. They were both dark green. "..." They didn't speak but Cool spoke up for them. "THEY ARE THE OPPOSITES!" She smiled and Starfire pulled her into the same room.

The last emotion stepped up and she yawned. "I am slee- zzzzzz" The emotion had fallen asleep and Starfire finally had them all rounded up. She sighed and stepped toward Kory. "Sister, I-I wish to apologize-" Kory turned and yelled at her saying cures words in all languages. Then she turned happy. Something was wrong something...bad.

"Kory?" Raven asked stepping foreword then Starfire started bawling. Raven sighed and blew her hair out of her face then enveloped the two in dark magic. "WHAT"S GOING ON?!" She yelled clearly annoyed.

Kory rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose, Starfire still crying. "At the central of my mind. It is supposedly something wrong with love. That stupid emotion. I knew I should have thrown it away with the rest of them." She grunted then Raven lat them both go dropping them to the ground. Starfire disappeared into the floor.

"Explain this to me again." Raven demanded staring Kory down.

She sighed then stepped forward and smiled. "Look. I threw most emotions to the central of my mind so I wouldn't feel much of them. It will work unless I fell that way then that specific emotion will surface. Bringing on a form. At the time I was fully Kory and my heart belonged to Xavier. So I couldn't throw it away. See I have three different Love's. If that makes since?" Raven nodded again and Kory continued. "Well one of them loved him" she spit pointing to Richard "and one belonged to Tim. Also the last one belonged to Xavier." She smiled and Raven squinted her eyes in concentration.

Richard butted in. "So your saying that each different Love belongs to a different part right?" Kory nodded again.

"Yes, Your Starfire's, Timmy's Twilight's and Xavier is mine." She got into a lovestruck gaze at the lat part. Then shook her head. "YOu guys have to go. It's almost dinner time. Bats will be expecting you. Goodbye." Then flinging her fingers, the two appeared where they departed.

* * *

Kory moved through the hallways heading toward the dining room. Frowning at Batman's decision.

* * *

**Done! So the next one will be way longer. So yeah **


	11. Chapter 11

**See an Update. I HOPE your happy. **

* * *

Richard walked to the dining room following the sound of soft footsteps in front of him. As he entered the room he saw Kory had just sat down and crossed her arms glaring at the table. Bruce sighed rubbing his tired eyes. Tim kicked the chair in front of him the poor wooden thing spamming carelessly into the wall breaking into a million pieces.

"Hey guys what's up?" Richard asked causally and went to carefully sit in the chair next to Kory. She visually stiffened and he sighed scooting he chair over the opposite way.

"Hey Richard!" Tim said fake excitement. Clasping his hands together he tried to look intrigued.

"Hi...Tim...What's with all the tension?" Kory closed her eyes and stood up kicking her chair and it slammed against the wall facing the same fate as the other.

"Tell him." She stated the words laced with anger. Bruce sat his face in his hands and the brought them down to his chin. He looked like he'd been slapped. His eyes widened and he rubbed his eyes again and became batman, the dark serous hero and stopped being, the apologetic teenage drama dad.

"Richard I need you to accompany Kory on a road trip. She needs to tie up a few loose strings." Kory slammed her hands on the table and Richard could've sworn he saw a tear. But it was gone to quick for him to be sure.

"So Dick? Do you accept?" She asked quietly turning her green eyes toward him. SHe looked him right in the eyes for the first time since he'd been there and it sent shivers up his spine.

He was about to nod but that would look stupid he stood up to his full hight which went past Kory's "I would be honored." He said and looked at Bruce. When do we go?"

"In the morning. Kory will brief you but for now since only you two haven't eaten Alfred will bring your dinner and you'll make your plans. Goodnight." He said and stood up dragging Tim behind him ' Probably to throw the little brat in his room.' Richard thought smugly. Then noticed his companion was turning toward him.

"Come on let's go to the den. It'll be easier. Most of the hero's have cleared out except for the ones in our bedrooms." He nodded and they walked toward the oak door that concealed the big room.

* * *

"So Kor? Where we going?" Richard asked and smiled slightly at Alfred when he brought them their plates. "Thanks."

"Thank you Alfred I am most grateful." Kory cut in flashing him a Starfire-worthy smile. The butler just nodded and yawned and bid his goodnights letting them know where the leftover dessert was.

Kory turned to Richard. "Call me Starfire." She said and went to devour her dinner. He just noticed her attire. She had on an oversized lime green Tee-shirt. Smiling he lent down and took a bite of his potatoes.

"Ok Starfire where are we headed." He thought he could see a ghost of a smile on her face but again it disappeared to quickly.

"We are going to Xavier's and my home. Were we lived while I was with him. I have some old friends there my first real family." Richard was about to cut in and say that the Titans and _him_. But not to get her mad he shut his mouth. "We were just a bunch of teenagers" She laughed at the memories. Then eating some more, she spoke to Richard. "What time do you want to leave?"

"6:00 sound good to you?" **(A/N- Well to be frank those titans are some lucky sons o' bitches. I have to get up at 5:00 and sometime 4:30. I know it sucks. Sorry for interrupting!) **Kory nodded and finished off her plate.

Wiping her hands she grabbed his bare plate. "Do you want dessert?" She asked putting his plate on top of hers. He just nodded knowing he shouldn't but h wanted more time with her. She smiled that rare Starfire smile that he loved so much and she walked off to the kitchen to come back with two chocolate thunders. **(OK. You can get those at Outback and YUMMM! I love them. It's a brownie with a vanilla scoop and whipped creme covered in so much fudge...uhhh...) **They sat there making small talk and then finished heading off to their rooms both blushing.

* * *

"YOUR WHAT?!" Barbara yelled at her boyfriend packing.

"You know what." He snapped.

"Oh!" She yelped. "So your breaking up with me and going on a 'road trip' with that ska-" SLAP. Barbara stood there her hand on her cheek. "I can't believe you." She whispered.

"She is not a skank. So I would shut. Up." He said and slammed his suitcase shut. Dragging it out of the room he heard his Ex-Girlfriend yell, "Your such a DICK! DICK! We are NEVER getting back together!" He heard the door slam cutting her off and saw Raven smirking.

"Thank Azar you did that. I hat that whore."

"I know. Me too." He smiled and ran out with his suitcase in his hands Kory's car.

As it turned out Kory had a Nice car. A small black corvette sat in the driveway and Kory had the keys smiling. "I Love you Light! Love you!" She said to the car running her fingers across the sleek black hood. Ohh Richard wished he was that car.

After squishing their suitcases into the small sports car, and saying their temporary goodbyes the duo climbed into the car and sped off toward California.


	12. Chapter 12

**Quick updates...hm...**

**Disclaimer-Ah! You know the drill.**

* * *

Kory rubbed her eyes behind the wheel and the car swerved a bit on the vacant country road fifty miles from their destination. Yawning she pulled over to take a nap. Seeing as she was the only one that knew the way she had to drive for the remaining hour or so.

Locking the car she snuggled down into her purple fluffy blanket. "Your going to sleep Star?" She looked up into his blue eyes. Watching the, glisten in the sun. She nodded her head.

"I will do the sleeping until the night then drive the rest of the way." **(A/N- Did you notice that slip up?)** "Plus no one is awake." He nodded and smiled down at her.

"Mind if I turn on the radio?" She shook her head no, then snuggling down into the seat she fell into a peaceful sleep. Richard sighed switching the channels back and forth while rustling around looking for some CDs. Then he heard a voice, soft like an angels. "Richard...Robin...no, no no. please...I love you." He heard a whimper following the sentence and whipped around to see Kory flipping her head back and forth then silence. He shut off the radio, leaning back into his seat, rubbing his hair.

He looked over to the angel next to him and finally realized that this was Starfire. But, she wasn't his. Richard rolled that around in his mind.

_Xavier's Starfire._

_Xavier's Kory._

_Xavier's Star. _

_Xavier's a jackass._

He smiled at the last one then looked over again. It was like they were at the tower about three months before the breakup.

_Flashback_

_Robin's eyes narrowed as he saw Starfire wince when she turned her head to look at him. Frowning he stood up and walked over to the med bay bed. He ran his fingers through her hair which was all up above her head because of the blood. The blood from the hit that she took for him. _

_Frowning some more he stuck a loose piece behind her ear. Then rubbing her tear-stained cheek he saw her smile. _

_"Robin?" She whispered lovingly._

_"Yea Star?" _

_"Will you do the taking of me to my room?" And that's what he did. Piling up his hurt Star and whispered his love for her in her ear while she dismissed the parts when he said sorry._

_He sat the girl on the bed and she laid down on his chest, falling into a peaceful slumber. He smiled looking at her face and it being the last thing he saw before falling asleep too._

_End Flashback._

Richard sighed at the memory. He had missed her so much, and it was all because of that stupid misunderstanding.

_Flashback (The night of the break-up) (Richard POV)_

_Barbara walked into my room her hips swaying back in forth like an idiot. "Hey Dick." She said trying to purr. 'Starfire has a much better purr.' Robin thought and smiled. Barbara, thinking the smile was for her, pounced devouring the poor boy in front of her. _

_She was in the middle of smuggling him when Starfire walked in a smile on her face until taking in the scene. "Robin?" He heard and Barabara from the initial shock from being caught, was frozen. And the ebony haired boy watched the love of his life run out that metal door._

_End Flashback_

Richard frowned and looked at her closed eyes and twisted around his first thoughts.

_Robin's Starfire_

_Robin's Star_

_Richard's Stafire_

_Richard's Star_

_Robin's Kory_

_Richard's Kory_

_I like the sound of that._

Smiling he watched his angel wake up hours later.

* * *

Kory awoke to darkness. Just the way she liked it. The Twilight in her head was giving that rare smirk about being home and Starfire was actually giving her signature smile. Now Kory almost never saw it.

Yawning she woke up to Richard turning his head to look at her. "Sleep well?"

"Nah. But I never do these days. I will once I spend a night with my favorite people." Smiling she started the car and zoomed off down the road on high speed.

* * *

The dark car stopped in the behind of a theme park. Kory smiled for real this time and ushered Richard out of the car. Grabbing his hand she ran toward the park.


	13. Chapter 13

**Greetings! Ah...screw it. Here's a quick good update. :)**

**Ok...I don't own TT but I do own the Carnies! Yay!**

* * *

They ran foreword and stopped at the ticked booth. "Hey! George!" Kory yelled and smiled at her old friend.

The tan man in the booth took a double take and his green eyes widened. "Kory?! Oh my! What are you doing back here?" He yelled running out of the booth and up to hug her. She laughed and hugged him back.

"It is good to see you too. This is my friend...Richard. Richard Evans." She smiled and the boy let go of her and laughed.

"I see you can talk normal now. I'm glad." Then facing his attention to the boy beside her, he held out his hand. "Name's George. Don't got no last name. Don't want one." He smiled his toothy smile and Richard gave is signature smirk. They shook hands and George went back behind the counter.

"And Kor?"

"Yeah?" She asked turning to him once more.

"They've been screwed up without ya' So work your charms." He smiled and they walked in the carnival. Kory gripped Richard's hand and he turned to look at her weirdly. "Uh...Kory?"

"Yea?" Richard smiled a bit. "Why are you holding my hand?"

"Because." She said blushing a bit. This didn't go unnoticed by Richard. "Because why?"

"Uh..." She dropped his hand and moved away Richard frowned at the lack of contact. "Come on let's go." Kory rushed and led him over to a stage and she climbed in behind in walking up to a big bonfire.

"Richard Wait!" She whispered urgently holding him back. "What?" He whispered back.

"OK look. These people aren't such a big fan of the law. I wasn't either when I was with them. That is why I changed your last name. Here we have no last names. No past. Got it?" He nodded and She smiled, walking over to the big bonfire.

Kory tapped the girl with purple hair off on the side. "KORY!" She yelled and gripped her friend. "It's nice to see you too Abby." Kory croaked and the girl dropped her arm.

"Come see everyone! But, uh...who's your friend?" She asked pointing at Richard.

"That's just Richard. AND YES, he's taken." She nodded and asked one more question.

"Where's Xavier?"

Kory cringed at the name and Abby covered her mouth. "Has he been beating you again?" Richard's eyes widened and Kory gasped. "Abby!"

"What? Kory your my sis. I don't' want you getting shot again."

"Shot?" Richard whispered in Kory's ear.

"I'll explain later."

Abby brought the two over to the group and yelled, "Hey Peeps! We got Kory back!" Everyone cheered and then asked, "Who's he?"

"Kory's bud! AND YEAH! HE"S TAKEN!" Kory blushed and Richard looked even more confused. Kory nodded and said hello to everyone.

Then whispering to Abby she said, 'I'm taking Richard home." Abby nodded and continued on with her stories. Kory gripped Richard's hand again and they started to walk down the path right of the campfire.

* * *

**Ok...I didn't really like this chapter. But, the next one will be really good! I promise It sorta explains Kory's time with Xavier.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok this story is about halfway over! *Cries* WARNING- LONG CHAPTER!**

* * *

Kory yanked Richard into the abandoned house on the end of the road. She leaned against the counter breathing heavily from where she ran with Richard to the house. Richard panting as well reached over and put his arm around Kory.

"So...uh. Where are we?" Kory laughed. She had been doing that a lot today. Maybe she was losing her bitchieness. (Okkk I know it's not a word...whatever. Calm your face.) Frowning in her head she answered his question.

"This is where Xavier and I lived when I was with him. Great Huh?" Richard nodded slowly like talking to a three year old.

"Sure whatever you say." Kory frowned at him and the bitch was back baby! She thought smiling.

"Yeah _of course _you wouldn't see it. Being with Mrs. Perfect all the time." She rolled her eyes a trait learned by Kara. Richard could have seen Slade run in juggling three elephants and confessing his undying love for him and he would have not been fazed. Starfire just rolled her eyes. Reality came crashing down on his head.

She was gone.

_No she isn't. Robin reminded him with a smirk. My Star is still in there you just gotta find her._

Richard resisted laughing. Right break through this girl. Not a chance.

Kory waved her hand in front of his face. "Dick? are you ok?" He nodded and decide he would find out more about her.

"So Starfire? You lived here with Xavier?"

Her face broke out into another relieved smile. "Yeah! You should have seen my fourteenth! We went skinny dipping! I had so much of the fun!" She said her voice rising. Richard rose his eyebrows, and the Robin in his head growled possessively.

"Skinny Dipping?" She nodded and he could see the sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong Star?"

"It is just...my friends here know about me being a Teen Titans so I have to tell them the truth about where I'm going. Or an arranged marriage or something." She whispered and pulled her legs up to her chest. Then Richard decided that he was going to ask about her mind.

"Why do you have three true loves?" Her head shot up.

"You were in my head." It wasn't a question but a statement with cold anger to it. He rubbed his neck. "Yeah. And Raven too."

"I will tell you why. But you must be prepared to hear what you wish not too. Please do not let this change this small friendship." Richard nodded and lent foreword to let her know to continue.

She nodded and gripped his upper arm pulling him to the bed and plopping him in front of her. She smirked and then continued on with her story.

"Well...you see all my life I was made to be a prize." He nodded again bouncing the bed a bit. She frowned and continued. "When your all dolled up to be a prize whether to a suitor or a Gordanian Army, you learn to block things out. Go into sleep mode. That's what I did that's why there is so many blankness in my memories. It was like seeing it from afar but not really feeling it." She frowned even more and tears slid down her face.

Richard reached out to hug her but she scooted away from him. "Let me finish. Or else I never will and you'll never know the truth."

He nodded, hurt and the Robin inside of him was sputtering curses at his head.

"You see. I have three people from three different points in my left. You." She cringed at the name and Richard visibly saddened. "Xavier. Tim. The real me is piled under layers and layers of different personalities. Not even the one you knew was real. But she was closest." Richard narrowed his eyes.

"The real me is Koriand'r princess and heir to the Tameranian throne. I am a princess and I do what I have to for my own. I protect them and only them. You do not know Koriand'r her real person will never be back because I blocked out feeling while with the Gordanians. Koriand'r felt a lot. That was the way of her people."

Richard stood up and turned around. "So pretty much your saying, she is going to choose...then why didn't I meet her?" He said facing the window watching the moon glisten over the lake's soft waters.

Kory laughed softly. "If you want to meet her then you must go to the center of my mind. Between all the boundaries. Then she will show and you will see I was never innocent. When I was on Tameran for the second time, which was when you visited I was a little feisty she came out and took control. She is my favorite of all the persons." Smiling fully now she stood up about to put her hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly confidence and love came to Richard. He closed his eyes and saw Robin. His old self sitting in front of him his head in his hands.

_'Richard!" The emotion shouted at him._

_'I want my Star back.'_

"So who do you choose?" Richard asked turning around and facing her.

Her breath caught and she coughed. Richard looked down at her waiting for an answer. Then looking in his blue eyes the memories came swirling back.

_Sitting on the couch and laughing._

_Smiling and Kissing,_

_Tokyo the first kiss._

_One month anniversary._

_The first night she fell asleep in his arms._

_Strong arms wrapped around her._

_Whispering his love in her ear._

_Sitting on the roof._

_Sunsets,_

_Smiles,_

_Laughs,_

_Love._

Kory looked down and back up gathering her thoughts. "Richard..." She whispered

"I choose..."

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hehe the last Clifffy was great huh?**

**OK...This chapter is super small because Richard is still processing the INFO ok? Sorry.**

* * *

_I choose..._

* * *

Kory stopped in the middle of the sentence and looked at the clock beside the bed. "Richard. It's early. We need to go to sleep. Theres a guest-"

"KORY!" Richard shouted at her causing her eyes to focus back to him and widen.

"Don't you dare give me that superhero bullshit. I need to know and you need to tell me." Kory growled at Richard and her eyes narrowed. "Twilight is a broody mean asshole. DO you want to know Richard do you really want to know?"

Richard nodded.

"Fine. But the thing is Not one of you could be with me and you have a girlfriend so why should you care?!" Richard snorted at her comment and smirked. "I dumped her."

Kory's lips twitched up in the slightest then touched back down. "Good." She said "Because. I choose you. It's always been you." She whispered and walked out of the room.

Tears when down her face and she slammed the door to her old room. She slid down the closed door and curled up into a ball holding her knees up to her chest. Tears still fell freely but through her blurred vision she looked up and studied the old room.

It was exactly as they had last it. No dust even. The walls were a light brown, and the carpet was a pure white and fuzzy. It connected to a large bathroom. The bed was a king size with a purple comforter and black sheets poked out. Kory smiled and trudged over to it and fell onto the fluffy bed, putting her face in her arms and sobbed herself to sleep.

Richard was in shock. He just watched the girl of his dreams tell him that she loved him and always had...then bolted for the door in tears. He slid down the wall he was leaning on his leads sitting lamely in front of him. "Kory..." He whispered and for the first time in a while Richard actually smiled. The sad smile didn't last long though when he heard ear-splitting sobs echoing through the house.

He stood up and was instantly sick to his stomach. Nothing was worse to hear then Starfire crying. she rushed over to the room she was in he opened the door and saw a crying Kory on the bed.

"Kory..." He whispered and sat down beside her and started to stroke her hair. "Shh..." He hushed her when she looked up at him. His eyes softened.

Kory buried her head in his chest and cried harder. I...m so sorry...R-R-Richard..." She said between sobs. He just nodded knowing if her comforted her she would just argue. He laid on the bed and she snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Star?" She nodded her head and he continued. "I just wanted you to know...I-I love you too."

* * *

**Hehe I told you it was short. I didn't have much time to write today so yeah!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heh. Ok...well...I think there might be 2 chapters left...maybe.**

* * *

Hopping up Kory looked at Richard through her tired eyes. Rubbing them she focus on his confused and hurt face. Frowning slightly she moved his hair out of the ay of his blue eye. What had she been missing?

"Richard." She said curling up and scooting away. "W-we can't be together." Richard's face went from shock, to sadness, to anger.

"Why?!" He yelled gripping her tiny curled up body too him. "Why." He whispered in her ear. "I finally get back the girl I love and we can't be together? WHy can't being with you be any simpler?" Kory choked at the finish of his words. Then the tameranian in her flared up.

"Fine. If it is such a discourage to work for something then...I am sorry I told you." She huffed and pushed herself off the bed only to be pulled back down.

"Star...you know that is not what I meant. I mean why can't we just be together? Like Robin and Starfire again?" She rolled up her nose scrunching her face up cutely. Then let it drop.

"Richard...w- Robin and Starfire were a long time ago. They were innocent. But now..." Then she turned around cupping his face. "Look. I want to be with you...so much...but, I can not have you die?

Richard cocked his head waiting for an explanation. Kory closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Richard. The gordanian will stop at nothing to get me back and if I do not want to go...they will kill you all. I will fight them...but, I will lose. It will make my death much more civilized." She smiled sadly and Richard sniffed.

"I want to fight them. For you." He said standing up and pointing a finger at her. "I love you Koriand'r and I'm NOT going to let you leave me again. If you go...I go too."

Kory closed her eyes knowing she could not say no. "Fine. But for now, please let us make the most of the peacefulness." He smiled and stepped toward her and she grabbed his hand.

"Come. There is a nice place near the docks. I think you will enjoy it." She smiled and led him out of the house.

The pair walked down the rocky path that led to the lake. Stopping about halfway, Kory turned and led him off onto a much less used path. Knowing it by heart Kory stopped and Richard looked up.

The moonlight shined through the trees and it looked like fireflies. Richard smiled and looked at the red-head in front go him. The moonlight played off her hear and gave it, it's old glow.

He turned her to him and cupped her waist. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Then he brought his lips to hers.

The kiss was filled with lost passion and love that came up. The memories swirled through their minds. It ended much to quickly. But as they pulled away Kory's cell rang.

Kory looked at the ebony-haired boy in front of her with a glazed expression the gripped her phone. Putting it to her ear, Twilight took over. "Kory Anders?"

She said stiffly, meaning to say that the person better get on with it. At this close proximity Richard could hear everything the person was saying.

"Kory, It's Bruce. Koma is here and she has an offer."

* * *

Kory's eyes widened and she nodded to Richard. "We will be there." She smirked. "Kory Out." Then hanging up the phone she kissed Richard again.

"I thought you needed to clear thing up?" He asked confusion in his tone.

"I cleared them all up at the bonfire. Come on. We can take a shortcut." He nodded and at that note they ran back to the house.

Once they got there Kory grabbed her car keys hitting a button and the car swerved up behind them. Then she nodded toward the other wall which held a button that said 'FOR EMERGENCY'S ONLY!' In big red letters under it.

He pressed it and a the floor collapsed. At the last minute Kory gripped onto his arm and yanked his to her. Laughing sheepishly she climbed into the car. "Come Grayson. You can ride shotgun." She said jokingly. And gave him one of her rare smiles.

"Ander's...Screw it. I love you Kory." He said climbing into the opposite seat. She smiled and grabbed his hand scribbling something on it. He looked down to see, 'Richard...I have always loved you.' Then looking back at her she continued the words. "I know I should tai fit slow but, we have run out of time. I need you to be prepared to move on after I have left." She said and Richard looked out the window as the dark tunnel walls consumed them.

* * *

**As you know Koma is Blackfire. So yeah.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok...The story's alms over! The last chapter is next!**

* * *

Kory and Richard zoomed down the tunnel that led them to Gotham. They went without speaking. As their thoughts surrounded completely different thing but always led up to the same question.

How will I let them go?

Kory's all started with what Koma would say and Richard's were all about her.

The tunnel stopped and the car rose up. Into the Wayne Manor Garage no less. Kory got out with Richard following her. They walked in the house hand in hand expecting the worst.

They walked into an empty den. Not counting the pissed alien on the couch and they annoyed Bruce. "Kory!" Koma yelled shooting up, and running to her sister. "I have miss you little sister." She said hugging the girl. Kory hugged her back and smirked.

"Sister. Get to the point. What are you here for?" Koma smiled as if it was a secret. "I have a surprise for you." She said turning away. Kory already tired from the trip rubbed her eyes.

"Tell me. I want to sleep."

"Fine" She said turning around. "Sister, well...I know of the gordanians passing through and I wanted to tell you wouldn't be needing to go. I'm taking your place. After all you have done for me you deserve it."

Kory's eyes popped out of her head. Or...they would if they could.

"Your taking my place. What is the catch?" Kory asked hands on her hips frowning cutely. Koma's frown deepened so it looked like one of those masked that stood for theater.

"Sister, Dear. There is no catch. I have no home for I have been banished and I am not welcome on Earth. With the gordanians I will be tortured but, not completely in danger from the Pisions. I would rather have them then the Pisions." She shuddered and hugged her sister one last time.

"I will miss you Koma." Kory whispered. "Even know you hate me."

Koma nodded. "I never did. I was just jealous. I will miss you too." Kory started crying as her sister let go then left the house to sacrifice herself in her sister's place.

* * *

Days later the watchtower was safely rebuilt and the only hero's left at the Wayne Manor were The Titans and Twilight.

Kory was packing her suitcase when she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist. "Hey beautiful." Richard whispered in her ear as she giggled. Then he dropped her and her laughing stopped.

Richard cleared his throat and looked down at her. "W-We need to talk." He said stuttering a bit. Kory nodded, and Richard continued. "Are you coming with us?" Kory looked up into his eyes and smiled sadly.

"I am sorry. I cannot."

"Why?!" He practically yelled and Kory flinched. "I have duties Richard. They need me. It is my home." She said turning around and zipped up her suitcase.

"I must go. Batman is firing up the transmitter as we speak." She pushed past him and shuffled down the stairs, having already said her goodbyes to everyone else.

Richard scowled and grabbed something he hid behind the door. He was not, letting her go again. Then he raced down the stairs after Kory his Red suitcase in hand.

He burst into the bat cave and saw Kory about to step through the portal. "No!" He yelled gripping her arm stopping her from moving foreword.

"So Kory? Where we headed?" He said holding up his suitcase. She just laughed.

* * *

**OK! LAST CHAPTER NEXT!**


	18. Chapter 18

***CRIES* Final Chapter everyone! Here we go!**

* * *

Nightwing walked down the corridor in a nice black tux with Beast Boy, now Changling, trailing after him. "Dude Wait up!" He called lifting up his hand. The taller man stopped and turned waiting, until he reached his side.

Today was the day. As he stopped into the watchtower's chapter he smiled to the priest and took up his position on one side of the alter. They had wanted a small wedding. Kory did not like to do big things.

The green man took up his position as Best man. "Dude! Where's CY?"

"Walking her down the isle." He replied stiffly as the men took their positions behind him. Then the wedding music started as the bridesmaids trailed in, Mas Y Menos being the flower girls. Or boys in that matter. They flung the flowers everywhere sullen looks on their faces. They were a bit older but still the youngest, now being 10.

Nightwing shuffled his feet back and forth waiting for the impact of her walking in...Kory.

Then the doors open to see Kory.

She had a white dress on. (Duh.) But in the middle it was a slit showing a purple underside. Like a princess. In the front and in the back. She looked beautiful as she took her place in front of him.

She smiled a bit and he broke out in a grin. Handing her flowers to Raven they joined hands.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness-" The preacher started and they looked into each other's eyes.

That's how their Titan lives ended and their new lives had begun.

Kory tossed the bouquet and Raven caught it, seeing Changeling wiggle his eyes brows. She slapped his arm but, blushed anyway.

The reception was huge. They used the watchtower ballroom and it being big was an understatement.

They danced all night enjoying the party even Richard conned Raven into a dance. So did Changeling, even though she'd never admit it.

Kory danced with everyone that night, even Bruce. Surprisingly.

Then in the end, as Kory climbed into that car with Richard headed off to their honeymoon she whisper to him.

_"I told you I would love you for A Thousand Years."_

**The End**

* * *

Kory's Dress- www. weddingbycolor june708

The Ballroom- www. google imgres?q=Big+ballroom&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=722&tbm=isch&tbnid=oQiIQsnrIPTBVM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=K5Vc0dZFblnOWM&imgurl= media/gallery/ships/president_ &w=951&h=726&ei=69NnUPbGNYeV0QHjl4HwAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=727&vpy=163&dur=4832&hovh=196&hovw=257&tx=169&ty=120&sig=115702757381022474110&page=1&tbnh=163&tbnw=247&start=0&ndsp=13&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0,i:76

**Hehe It's over!**


End file.
